


No Pity, No Mercy

by Zinnith



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Community: kinkme_merlin, Dark, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius often tries to convince himself that Merlin doesn't know his own strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pity, No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkme_merlin, the prompt _Arthur/Merlin, somebody hurts Arthur and Merlin goes on a murderous rampage._

Gaius often tries to convince himself that Merlin doesn't know his own strength. That his gift, his magic, is still so new that he isn't aware of how powerful he really is. It's the only explanation, the only way for Gaius to keep his peace of mind.

Then there are days like these, when he just can't pretend. Prince Arthur lies still and pale on the cot, burning up with fever from a wound caused by a foreign sorcerer out for revenge. Gaius can save him, he knows this, but it will be a long hard road back to recovery. The prince is strong, but the Questing beast was not that long ago, and Arthur still isn't back to his full strenght. Gaius wipes his brow and remembers the times when this young man was a boy, a golden-haired little mischief-maker who used to come to Gaius with scraped knees and splinters in his hands, who used to turn up for stories and pieces of the hard candy Gaius still keeps in a jar on his shelf. He wishes for those innocent days back.

Merlin left after being assured that Arthur would live and he hasn't come back yet. Gaius doesn't know where he went, but he can guess from the quiet rage in Merlin's eyes when he told the tale of the sorcerer's attack. He took the Sidhe's staff when he left, badly concealed with an old piece of cloth and Gaius prays to deities he hasn't turned to in years that the boy will be careful, that he won't let his thirst for revenge blind him.

It would not be the first time. When his loved ones are hurt, Merlin will accept no excuses. Gaius knows about the Sidhe, about Nimueh's demise. He hasn't yet spoken to Merlin about it, fears bringing the matter out in the open, just like he was too much of a coward to stand up for his own during the scourge. Instead, he let Merlin go to do what he feels he must, while Gaius remains here, watching over the prince in his stead.

Arthur is unsettled, the fever bringing dreams and ghosts back from the past. Gaius does his best to soothe and calm but he knows it's not his presence the prince needs. He still keeps his vigil as the night gives way to dawn outside and Arthur finally falls into a restless sleep.

Merlin returns as the blue-grey twilight outside turns into morning, clouds tinted in pink and gold. He looks tired, the staff tightly wrapped in its sheet, and there's a sense of finality about him. Gaius doesn't have to ask, but he does anyway.

"He won't hurt anyone ever again", Merlin answers, his teeth gritting together, remnants of that silent, terrible rage still oozing off him. "How is Arthur?"

"Better," Gaius says. "He has been asking for you." In the dead of night, when the fever spiked and Arthur's fingers grasped for a hand that wasn't there.

Merlin nods, goes to hide the staff and then sits down on the edge of Arthur's sickbed, taking the prince's head into his lap and the wet cloth out of Gaius's hand. He strokes the damp hair, gently washes the sweat from Arthur's skin, whispering things to low for Gaius to hear.

Gaius stands, stretching out muscles to old for all-night vigils. He can't pretend in times like these. He knows that Merlin is fully aware of the kind of raw power he possesses. He is a young, unskilled sorcerer, but a sorcerer nevertheless, with all that entails. No pity for the ones who draw his anger, no mercy for the ones who bring hurt to those he counts as _his_. Gaius knows how little it can take for such a powerful warlock to turn, to lose touch with reality, to become detached and cold and deadly.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Merlin lean down to press a kiss against Arthur's forehead. Arthur stirs and mutters something in his sleep before stilling, relaxing into Merlin's embrace. Gaius smiles to himself, confident that he does not have to worry today. As long as the boys have each other, neither of them will go over that edge to the point of no return.

-fin-


End file.
